The Longitudinal Study of Ocular Complication of AIDS (LSOCA) is a multicenter, prospective, observational study of patients with AIDS. Patients with a diagnosis of AIDS according to the 1993 CDC criteria, with or without ocular complications, will be enrolled over a 4 year period. The objectives of the study are: 1) to monitor secular trends in the incidence of ocular complication of AIDS; 2) to determine the effect of HAART-induced changes in immune status on the incidence and course of ocular complications of AIDS; 3) to determine the characteristics of patients that place them at high risk for ocular complications; and 4) to evaluate the effects of treatments of CMV retinitis and other ocular complications on visual function, quality of life, and survival. Other outcomes of interest include incidence of extra-ocular CMV disease, sequelae of AIDS-related eye disease, visual function, quality of life, and incidence of complications of therapies for ocular complications.